


Drinking Pains

by daisyrachel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Slow Burn, arrowverse, bar au, everybody makes an appearance, everyone is drunk, shameless fluff, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: They’re shaking hands and Ray is the new occupant of the apartment above the bar owned by the most beautiful man he’s ever met.(AKA the apartment above a bar au that no one asked for.)





	Drinking Pains

**Author's Note:**

> this idea haunted me. it would not leave me. it is bad. i'm sorry. but enjoy!

Ray needed a place to stay. He and Felicity had broken up (amicably of course), but then his apartment had burned down, and he couldn’t continue to stay at her apartment every night (Oliver would probably get mad), so he ended up staying with Barry.

 

Barry, with his weird hours at Star Labs. Barry, who took him in even though their only mutual friend was Felicity, even though Barry knew Felicity before he did. Barry, who was quickly becoming one of Ray’s closest friends. Barry, who he could not stand to live with for one minute longer.

 

It’s not like Barry really liked living with Ray either. Barry needed his sleep, Ray would be constantly awake. Ray was the neatest person around, and Barry was a complete mess. The sooner they stopped living together, the better it would be for their friendship. So when Barry tells Ray the apartment above the bar that he and the rest of his friends hang out at is being rented out by the owner- “Not that I’m trying to push you out the house or anything!” Barry assures him- he decides he’ll go take a look.

 

That’s where he meets Mick.

 

Mick owns and operates the bar where everyone hangs out. Mick also owns the apartment right above the bar. Mick is warning him that the bar stays open late at night, and that the patrons are noisy. Ray is not paying attention to any of that, because Mick is the most beautiful man he’s ever laid eyes on.

 

See, Ray has this tendency to get distracted. So he knows he should be listening to Mick tell him about the monthly rates, but he just _can’t_ , not when he can focus on the bulge of Mick’s biceps through his too-tight shirt, or the soft look in his eyes, or the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles after hearing Ray agree to taking the apartment.

 

Wait.

 

And now they’re shaking hands and Ray is the new occupant of the apartment above the bar owned by the most beautiful man he’s ever met.

 

+

 

The bar is open from five in the afternoon to three in the morning, and it takes Ray a week after moving in to finally make it down there. He moves in a week after meeting Mick in the bar, but that was during off hours. He tells Barry how happy Mick was that he decided to move in, and Barry shook his head and laughed.

 

“It’s because he can never keep a tenant there for too long,” says Barry, and when Ray pressed for more answers, “It’s not because of him, it’s because of the Legends.” Ray was thoroughly confused, but he ignored it. In the final weeks of August, he enjoyed his last days out of the lab, but two nights before going back to work, he decided to meet his friends at the bar at six.

 

Shockingly enough, he was told to be there at seven. He saw Mick and asked if he could help set up, to which he was given a “sure Haircut”, so he started wiping down tables and pulling off chairs. Mick was going through all the different types of regulars at the bar; the Heroes, the Rogues, and the Legends.

 

The Heroes, or _your people_ as Mick affectionately called them, were called that because they were always in by seven, out by ten, and paid their tab by the end of the evening. This group included Barry (Ray hadn’t seen him since he moved out!), Oliver (oh god, was he going to have to see Felicity tonight?), Felicity (damn), and a couple of other names he barely recognized from scattered conversations with the three in that group he knew.

 

The first person to stroll into the bar was Cisco Ramon, a name he recognized as belonging to Barry’s _actual_ best friend. He said hello politely, and Cisco immediately responded “Yo, you’re the dude who lived with Barry for two months! That guy is such a _mess_ , how did you survive?”

 

Ray decided he liked Cisco. He was easy to talk to, and they shared a love of science.

 

It was good to see Felicity again. He wanted to be friends with her, as he had really valued their shared interests and their ability to work well together, but he wasn’t sure that’s what she wanted. Oliver would be absolutely fine with it of course, because what would Oliver have to be nervous about? Felicity loved him with just about her whole being, and he returned the favor.

 

John Diggle was an interesting character. He didn’t talk very much, but when he did it was always something wise. He remembered Felicity telling him that John had been in the army, and was currently doing security work. _Someone with stories_ , Ray had laughed, putting an arm around her, _I can relate_.

 

Dr. Caitlin Snow was an absolute delight. She was clever, and funny, and quick-witted, and _completely_ in love with her fiancée Ronnie Raymond. They were so sweet; it didn’t even hurt to be around them.

 

He had an amazing time, completely forgetting that he was thoroughly ignoring Mick once Barry showed up. He met the shorter man’s eyes with a wide grin, and the two hugged, while Barry laughed about missing him around the apartment, _But not too much of course_ , and Ray was content.

 

+

 

Ray didn’t meet his first Rogue until he had been living in the apartment for three weeks.

 

He had almost thought that the Rogues were a lie; they seemed too fake to exist. Mick had been very clear when Ray had moved in that the bar opened at five and closed at three. So who was this mysterious group of people who popped in at random points throughout the day, demanded alcohol, and got it?

 

“They’re old friends,” Mick had said, “They get a free pass.”

 

Ray wasn’t sure what that meant, but he was starting to notice a few more things about Mick. One was that Mick didn’t very much like explaining himself. A second was that the man was almost as scary and he was beautiful, and Ray did not want to get on his bad side.

 

Then he met Lisa Snart.

 

Sometimes Mick would let him sit in the bar during off hours to just work, which was nice because he got work done _and_ he got to stare at Mick from afar. One of these occasions a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes walked into the bar. Ray looked at Mick, confused, but Mick just shook his head and sighed. “What do you want, Lis?”

 

The woman smiled and grabbed her hair and _oh_ it was a wig. She smiled and asked for a beer, and then reached towards her eyes and _really?_ She was wearing colored contacts too.

 

The now brown haired and blue-eyed woman finally noticed Ray, and said, “Well, _hello_ there.” Ray gulped, and Mick told her to back off but she scoffed. She put out her hand and grinned. “Lisa Snart, pleased to meet you.”

 

Lisa was different than he had expected. She was sarcastic and cynical, sure, but she was also kindhearted. He learned that she was someone named Leonard’s little sister (“Mick’s best friend” she had said), and that she worked at some club called Verdant in the evenings, which is why she came to the bar during the day time.

 

“Wait, isn’t Verdant Thea Queen’s club?” he asked.

 

She looked shocked at his recognition. “Yeah!” she said, “How do you know Thea?”

 

“I don’t,” he said, “But I know Oliver, and Felicity, and Barry; all those people.”

 

Mick quickly cut in. “He’s friend with all the heroes, Lis,” he said while scrubbing the bar counter.

 

Lisa raised an eyebrow. “You’re friends with the heroes? Then why are you here now?” He explained that he had been living in the apartment upstairs for almost a month and Lisa guffawed. “Best of luck to you, buddy,” she said, “And tell Cisco I say hi!”

 

That evening, Ray _did_ tell Cisco that Lisa said hi, only to watch his new friend turn three different shades of red. Barry was laughing to hard to explain, so Caitlin had to explain to him. “He’s had a thing for Lisa for _years_ ,” she said, “She _lives_ to tease him.”

 

Having met Lisa, it wasn’t that difficult to believe.

 

He met all the other Rogues in time. There was Mark Mardon, the late night news weather reporter from humble beginnings. Roy Bivolo, the color “psychologist” who wasn’t afraid to read your aura at any given time. Jake Simmons, the on call electrician who never seemed to be hurt to badly in an accident.

 

They were all interesting people that Mick had apparently taken under his wing at some point or another. They all lead weird lives, which meant they had to get their drinks at odd times.

 

And they all missed Leonard Snart.

 

Without having met him, Ray had compiled an index of everything he knew about Leonard Snart. He was an older brother to Lisa Snart. He was Mick Rory’s best friend. People joked about Leonard and Mick being married all the time, but in reality they were only platonic. He was smart, cynical, and a little bit of an asshole, but everybody loved him. He used to be a Rogue, but he got a stable job and started hanging out with the Legends.

 

Ray was thoroughly intrigued, and he resolved to meet the Legends as soon as he could.

 

+

 

He started spending more time in the bar, more time with Mick. He couldn’t help it, he was drawn to the man. They way he laughed gruffly, and (hopefully) affectionately called Ray “Haircut”; well Ray was half past gone the second his signed the agreement to rent the apartment.

 

He talks to Mick, and sometimes they just make conversation about their days, discuss work, whatever new invention applied sciences at Ray’s company is on about, what the funniest story Mick hear at the bar last night was.

 

But sometimes, they _really_ talk. He tells Mick about Sydney, and how he spent his whole childhood competing with someone who looked exactly like him for his parent’s affection. Mick tells him about the house fire that his family was killed in when he was young, and how that’s what made Mick sympathetic to Ray needing a new apartment in the first place.

 

Mick is no longer just the attractive stranger who runs the bar below Ray’s apartment. Somewhere along the line, they become _friends_. Ray no longer just likes Mick’s looks; he likes his personality, his story, his mannerisms, and… _oh_.

 

Well, _shit_.

 

+

 

It’s not until Halloween that Ray finally meets the Legends.

 

The Legends are named because of their ability to stay at the bar from eleven to three exactly without ever getting tired. Throughout that time, they constantly drank, without getting drunk. “Well except Jax,” said Mick, “The punk is only twenty so he doesn’t have a resistance, but he’s getting better.”

 

Ray laughed. “Why do you let him in if you know he’s underage?”

 

Mick smiled. “Kid had an ID that says he’s twenty-five and he follows Lance like a lost puppy. I don’t know what he would do if he couldn’t hang out with her.”

 

The Heroes, sorry, Ray’s friends invite him to get drinks on Halloween with them, but he can’t because corporate is throwing a huge party that he, as the most promising young engineer in applied sciences, has to attend. He doesn’t want to pass up on the chance to see Mick though, so after he gets back he changes and wanders down to the bar at around 11:30.

 

And there are the Legends in all their glory.

 

Sara Lance, who apparently had twelve different black belts and would use all of her knowledge on you if you even looked wrong at her sister Laurel. (“Didn’t she used to date Oliver?” Ray had asked, and Mick had told him the story of the legendary beating Oliver had taken when he was drunk and tried to cheat on Laurel with Sara.)

 

There was Jefferson “Jax” Jackson, the twenty-year-old mechanical engineering student who by day studied hard for his classes, and by night did whatever Sara was doing. (“It’s not even a romantic thing,” Mick had told him while laughing, “The kid just genuinely thinks she’s amazing.”)

 

Then there was Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall, the couple who had been together since they were in sixth grade according to Mick. “They used to hang around a lot more,” he had said, “But since they got married last year, they have real jobs that require them to be up early and not hungover.”

 

There was Nate Heywood, the self proclaimed “Time Detective” (read: investigative historian) whose stories only involved his grandfather during World War II and his girlfriend, Amaya, who was doing Doctors Without Borders “but like, for animals” as Nate had described. When Mick had told Ray that he had turned Amaya down because he “wasn’t really into that” ray had to pinch himself to stop from asking if that meant Amaya or, like, _all girls_.

 

And finally, there’s Leonard Snart.

 

Leonard Snart, who met Mick the first time he was old enough to be placed into a boy’s home after child services had been called on his and Lisa’s father yet again. Leonard Snart, who preferred to be called Len, as he quickly learned. Leonard Snart that would not disclose any of his personal information.

 

When Ray walked up and introduced himself, Leonard looked him up and down and said, “So _you’re_ Raymond? I guess I see it,” and then walked away without another word.

 

+

 

Ray was shocked to find that he _enjoyed_ the company of the Legends.

 

He loved talking to Nate about George Lucas movies, even though Nate thought Indiana Jones was better than Star Wars. (“How?” he had asked Mick the next day, only to receive laughter in response.)

 

He liked it when Jax would tell him the things he was learning in college. Sometimes Jax would even bring his homework for Ray to help him with. Jax was actually quite intelligent, and Ray was trying to convince him to apply for a summer internship with the company.

 

He and Sara could sit and talk about anything. They had absolutely nothing in common, or so he thought, until she quoted “The Hobbit” casually in conversation. After that, they nerded out over anything they found interesting, and had a great time. She was the Gryffindor to his Hufflepuff, the Yellow Shirt to his Blue Shirt.

 

Carter was hard to read, but he greatly enjoyed Kendra’s company when they showed up. Kendra was philosophical, so whether Ray needed to be grounded or to ponder the meaning of life, she’d always have a difficult hypothetical for the two of them to untangle together.

 

And Leonard didn’t like him. Well, he didn’t think that Leonard really _disliked_ him, more like Leonard was constantly making fun of him. He was constantly touchy, calling Ray names like “Pretty Boy” or “Boy Scout”, and teasing him in front of Mick. Ray had no idea what his motivation was, but he knew that deep down Leonard enjoyed his Ray’s just as much as Ray enjoyed his.

 

He still hung out with the Heroes, of course, but he found himself hanging out with the Legends more and more often. He might even start being able to call them his friends.

 

+

 

He was invited to the Legends Thanksgiving.

 

The Legendary Legends Thanksgiving (as Mick had dubbed it when telling Ray about his invite) involved all the Legends eating a Thanksgiving dinner in the bar, complaining about their crappy families and past holidays, and getting hilariously drunk. Ray was ready to go before Mick was even done describing it.

 

He walked down to the bar as Mick was setting up, and decided that he could make himself useful. “What can I do to help?” He asked.

 

Mick shrugged. “Can you carve a turkey? Because Len normally does that, but he’s gonna be late.” Which is how Ray ended up carving a turkey so precisely that even Sara said she couldn’t have done a better knife job herself when she saw it.

 

Just as Mick promised, everyone got to talking about their shitty families and previous Thanksgivings about two beers after they said grace. Nate started cracking up while telling the story of his absentee father showing up three days after he had disappeared on a drinking binge (which was also two days after Thanksgiving), with five turkeys, four of which were frozen and one of which was living.

 

Sara talked about the tension between her parents the first Thanksgiving after they decided they needed a divorce, which she and Laurel were _not_ supposed to know about. The meal apparently ended with Sara yelling “Why don’t you love each other anymore!” and Laurel sneaking out of her window to get the two of them ice cream.

 

Kendra got to tell the story of her mother deciding in the middle of the night that the whole family was going to move from Metropolis to Central City, and her father just _going along with it_. When Carter teased that it was a good thing “Or else you never would have met me!” she smiled and it seemed like her difficulties were long past.

 

Leonard even opened up about the first Thanksgiving after his father got out of jail; he had apparently tried to “make up for lost time” by hosting an ultra Thanksgiving with all his jailbird buddies. The night ended with a mild stabbing and a thirteen-year-old Len learning how to drive to the hospital from the thief bleeding out in the backseat of his dad’s car. Ray laughed despite himself; it was funny!

 

Then it was Jax’s turn, and Ray quickly realized that Jax was not going to have any shitty family stories, the same way Mick would not have any shitty family stories, because _without a family you can not have shitty family stories_. Jax looked a little sad and awkward, when Ray decided to interrupt. “Actually Kendra’s story about going along with things reminded me of something…”

 

And Ray proceeded to talk about the time Sydney had shown up to Thanksgiving dinner with a girl who thought that _he_ was Ray. (“I was just looking for a one night stand, and she got kind of attached!” Sydney had desperately explained in the kitchen. When Ray had asked if Sydney _regularly_ used his name for flings, Sydney had said, “We look identical, and a quick google search shows that you make six figures. If it was the other way around, wouldn’t you want to use my name?”) After telling his parents the guise under which Sydney had brought this _stranger_ into their home, they insisted that Ray carry on the rest of the evening as if he was Sydney. (“It’s just for one night darling!” his mother had exclaimed. “Does that mean you have to pretend to love me as much as you love Sydney for one night too?” he had responded.)

 

With the rest of the group in peals of laughter over how Ray made Sydney look like an ass as much as he possibly could during that dinner, Mick invited him behind the bar to help him get more drinks for the table. “Behind the bar” was a sacred place for Mick, so Ray was honored enough to even be back there when Mick pulled him in and said, “He won’t be able to say it, but Jax says thank you. What you did back there was good Haircut.” Mick then gave him a look that made Ray seriously think that he was going to be kissed, but wrapped him in a large hug instead. Not that Ray was complaining or anything.

 

“Hey, assholes, bring us more beer!” yelled Sara, slurring her words slightly. Mick smiled at Ray and handed him a six pack from behind the counter.

And in that one moment, everything seemed like it was okay. Ray had a group of friends who appreciated him, who _loved_ him. And everything was okay, for a while at least.

 

It wasn’t until New Year’s Eve when shit hit the fan.

 

+

 

Ray crept downstairs at around 8 in the morning on December 31st to see if Mick needed any help. What he heard was Mick sounding stressed over the phone. “Len I can’t… but it’s New Year’s…the bar has to stay open… okay, I’ll see you soon.” Mick leaned into his hand and sighed.

 

“Is everything okay?” asked Ray, simultaneously breaking the silence and startling Mick.

 

“Jesus, Haircut,” said Mick, “I’m gonna have to put a bell on you one of these days. And no, it’s not okay. Lis is in the hospital.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Ray asked, immediately worried for the girl that had become something of a confidante over the past few months.

 

“She fell really hard, and she’s not waking up. Len is scared out of his goddamn mind, he loves that girl like you wouldn’t believe, and he wants me to be there with him, but it’s New Year’s Eve and everyone’s coming over to the bar…”

 

“Let me help,” said Ray, interrupting Mick mid-thought, “Let me run the bar for tonight so you can go help with Len.”

 

Mick raised an eyebrow, “You sure, Ray?” he asked, “It may look easy running this joint, but it’s not. And you got all the extras tonight. It’s all the regular crowds, but they come at six and don’t leave until two. Nate’s bringing his girlfriend, she’s gluten free, and the heroes are bringing their friends from National City-“

 

“Mick, you’re already giving me instructions rather than listing reasons for me not to do this. Go to the hospital, stay as long as you need to.” Mick looked thankful and was probably about to voice the sentiment when Ray cut him off. “Two conditions though; you tell her that I wish I could be there when she wakes up, and you text Cisco so he can go to if he wants.” One of the many things that he had leaned about Lisa in the past few months? Her constant teasing of Cisco came from a strong desire to keep him around _constantly_. Mick nodded and gave Ray a hug and a quick “thank you” before grabbing his coat and practically running out the door.

 

Ray looked at the clock. If Mick was right about people starting to show up at six, he had about ten hours to get everything ready. He smiled to himself; he got this.

 

+

 

Barry was the first one to show up, with Iris in tow. The two had finally started dating a month ago after Barry confessed to Iris that he had been in love with her for years. The two were now happily dating, despite their complicated history, and seemed happier than ever to be spending their first New Year’s together.

 

He waved as the couple entered the bar. “Hey Ray!” said Barry, smiling widely. “Happy New Year’s Eve! What do you have for us?” Ray smiled and presented them with a small clipboard of cocktails that he had bought ingredients for earlier in the day, as well as champagne and, of course, beer. The two got their drinks and sat down, excited to spend the time together.

 

Caitlin and Ronnie were next. Caitlin immediately ran up to Ray and gave him a hug. “Thank you for making Mick tell Cisco,” she said, “He’s there right now and he’s got some sort of surprise waiting for when she wakes up. Hopefully, they’ll _finally_ admit that they actually like each other.” He repeated the sentiment back to her and smiled. Just before they sat down, she said, “Oh, and the National City crew will be here in a few minutes. Don’t worry though, you’ll love them!”

 

Sure enough, the people from National City filed in just behind Oliver and Felicity, who came with the exciting announcement that they were moving in together. Everybody raised a glass when Oliver announced the next round was on him, and Oliver raised an eyebrow when Ray offered him a drink that wasn’t beer. “Mick never serves cocktails,” he said, “Literally just beer, all the time.”

 

Ray had the pleasure of the National City crew, all of whom he liked immensely. There was Kara Danvers, the reporter from CatCo who had a babbling habit worse than his (though not worse than Felicity’s), and her mildly overbearing boyfriend Mon-El. There was Kara’s sister, Alex, and Alex’s girlfriend Maggie, and the two apparently fought crime together (which Ray had to tell them, was _the_ single most badass thing he’d ever heard). Then there’s James and Winn, Kara’s two best friends, who are either both in love with her or in love with each other, Ray honestly can’t tell. But altogether they were a fun crowd, who complimented Ray on his several cocktails.

 

The Rogues all show up together. Ray wasn’t even aware that they knew eachother, it wasn’t as if they were all at the bar at the same time. Nonetheless, Mardon, Bivolo, and Simmons all showed up at the same time, followed by some dude named Hartley Rathaway, who Ray had never even heard of before. But at this bar on New Year’s Eve, everyone was welcome with a beer and a smile.

 

When the Legends finally showed up, Ray became ecstatic. All of them knew what was up with the Snarts, but Len had told them to come and celebrate anyway. Ray was finally able to meet Nate’s girlfriend Amaya. “I’ve heard so much about you!” He gushed, excited to finally see her.

 

Amaya raised an eyebrow, “Same to you!” she said, smiling. “So much in fact, I was worried he was going to break up with me in favor of you for a couple of minutes there.” The two laughed as if they had been friends for years, and he gave them some drinks.

 

Sara finally brought Laurel to the bar, and everybody was overjoyed to see her. She was quite possibly one of the nicest people Ray had ever met, to the point where he even asked Sara “How are you two related?” He received a kick in the shin for that one, but it was definitely deserved, and probably worth it.

 

Jax stumbles in a few minutes later, dragging none other than _Professor Martin Stein_ in with him. _Professor Stein_ , who had been Ray’s favorite teacher in college. Ray knew Jax was a TA to cover his scholarship, but he didn’t realize it was for Professor Stein. After the two men exchanged pleasantries, Stein said, “I wasn’t aware that you were running a bar now, Raymond. Last I heard you were one of the top engineers at Kord. What changed?”

 

Ray looked confused for a moment, and then realized the mix up. “Oh, no, I don’t run the bar! I just live upstairs, my friends normally runs it, but I’m doing him a favor tonight.”

 

Stein smiled knowingly. “Well, whoever he is, he’s very lucky to have a friend like you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to make sure the man grading my students’ essays tonight doesn’t get too drunk. Jefferson!” Ray smiled. Those two evened each other out very well.

 

Slowly the night crept on and people kept appearing. John Diggle showed up with his fiancée, Lyla, who everyone was excited to meet. At one point, a scruffy looking man walked into the bar, and made eye contact with Sara. His eyes widening and hers narrowing, nobody could do anything as Sara walked up the to the man and punched him. Immediately after, she kissed him, and breaking away introduced him as “Rip Hunter, my ex boyfriend, but only because I thought he was dead.” Everybody laughed, and nobody asked questions.

 

As the clock slowly creeped towards midnight, Ray found himself looking at the door. Not because he was hoping Mick would show up and grab his face to kiss him as the ball dropped in Gotham. Absolutely not because of that.

 

He kept serving people drinks, and people keep shooting him sad looks whenever he glanced at the door. Eventually, he started nursing a beer himself. It was New Year’s Eve after all, he deserved to have a little bit of fun too.

 

_Five!_

 

He looked around. No Mick, everybody else was finding their loved ones.

 

_Four!_

 

He hadn’t realized until now how many of his friends were dating each other at this point.

 

_Three!_

Nate and Amaya, Iris and Barry, Caitlin and Ronnie, Oliver and Felicity, and apparently Sara and Rip.

 

_Two!_

One last glance at the door. Mick wasn’t showing up and Ray had to be okay with that.

 

_One! Happy New Year!_

Everyone kissed their loved ones, and Ray sighed and took another sip of beer. He caught the eye of Hartley Rathaway, the new guy the rest of the Rogues had brought in, and the only one he could see not sucking face with someone else. Hartley gave him a wistful smile, and raised his glass. Ray raised his glass right back and took a sip.

 

+

 

Ray awoke the next morning with a start, hearing the door to the bar open. Everyone had left before one the previous night, and Ray had tried to stay awake to see Mick come back, but had been unable to.

 

He was awake now though, and Mick was back. Ray smiled brightly, despite feeling a bit hungover, and cheerily said “Good morning Mick!” Mick looked back at Ray with a harrowed face, and Ray’s smile suddenly dropped. _Oh no, Lisa_ …

 

“Stop your worrying Haircut,” said Mick, “Lisa’s fine. She woke up at about four this morning, and the kid you sent over fucking proposed to her as soon as he was allowed in the room. When she said yes, Len almost had an aneurism.”

 

Ray smiled. “That’s good then,” he said, suddenly remembering that Mick had experienced a long night. “Oh wait! I saved you some of last nights drinks,” he added, motioning to the drinks he had set aside the previous night.

 

Mick looked confused. “You saved drinks… for me?” Ray nodded, suddenly a bit scared. Mick looked at him very intensely, and Ray worried that he was going to be yelled at for wasting alcohol. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for yelling, but what he got was very different.

 

He felt two hands cup his cheeks and pull him in roughly, and suddenly there was a strange sensation on his lips. He opened his eyes to find that Mick was kissing him, hard, and like he meant it. As quickly as it had happened, Mick pulled back. “I’m sorry, you didn’t want that clearly, so we never have to talk about it again if you don’t-“ Ray cut him off by grabbing the collar of Mick’s shirt and pulling him in again, remembering to kiss him back this time.

 

Ray pulled back, lips swollen, and muttered, “I’ve wanted to do that since I moved in.”

 

Mick blinked in shock, and quickly pulled him back in. This kiss was slower, but just as needy as the ones before. When Mick pulled back, he said, “Thanksgiving for me. After you covered for Jax. You’re a good person, Ray.” Ray realized with a start that that was the first time Mick had every called him Ray without it being a joke, and immediately began kissing Mick again. Kissing Mick was like eating those potato chips he was so fond of; once he started, he never wanted to stop.

 

Ray pulled back again, realizing that Mick hadn’t even tried his drinks yet. When Mick whined and pulled him back in, it took all of Ray’s willpower to not give in. “Mick, come on,” he said as the man continued to try to kiss him, “Try a drink and then we can get back to kissing.” Mick practically whimpered, and Ray almost felt sorry for him until he looked at the drinks skeptically.

 

“Are these cocktails?” asked Mick, the same look on his face.

 

“Yes,” Ray said, attempting to show Mick how good his work was.

 

Mick raised an eyebrow. “You can make cocktails?”

 

“Yes,” Ray repeated, suddenly defensive, “Is that a problem?”

 

Mick laughed and Ray opened his mouth to defend his drink-mixing abilities only to have his impassioned speech swallowed by Mick’s mouth. Breaking away again, Mick breathed, “That’s so hot. How did I never know you could make cocktails?”

 

Ray smiled. “I was a chemistry major before I was a physics major. Being a nerd didn’t get you invited to parties. Being the best mixologist on campus did.” Mick laughed again, and kissed Ray.

 

Mick pulled back again, making Ray pout. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch, Haircut,” said Mick, “Here’s the deal. I’m gonna down every single one of these cocktails. We’re gonna make out for a _really_ long time. Then you’re gonna make me even more drinks, and we’re gonna make out even more. We clear?”

 

Ray smiled, and kissed Mick one last time, he couldn’t help it. “Or,” Ray said, smiling rakishly and sipping on one of the drinks, “You could taste it second hand.”

 

Mick smiled and kissed him again. They were getting into a habit of this, Ray thought, and he was just fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care!


End file.
